And I'm Falling
by caffeineaddict13
Summary: Fluffy literati song fic.


**A/N: **Literati drabble. It was stuck in my head, so I let it out. The song is Stadium Arcadium.

**Disclaimer: **Gilmore Girls does not belong to me. Neither do the Red Hot Chili Peppers. I wish._  
_

_I hope I get what you deserve  
And this is where I find_

The words that spin around my head—faster, faster, faster; your face in my mind and it takes over. I shouldn't be doing this. We shouldn't be doing this. But I can't stop—faster, faster, faster. It goes around, like a wheel, turning in my mind and I wish that it could last forever, even though it's wrong. We shouldn't be doing this.

_Smoke surrounds your perfect face  
And I'm falling_

Your eyes control me; I'll do what they say. They cover me, they wash over me, I'm drowning, drowning, drowning—I don't want to be saved. This isn't right. But if it isn't right, then why are we here? It isn't fair. I thought I had everything under control. But now—drowning, drowning, drowning. It isn't fair.

_Pushin' a broom out into space  
And this is where I find a way_

We need to stop. We can't keep doing this. I want to keep doing this. Living, living, living. I finally feel alive. Isn't that what it's supposed to be like? Maybe it isn't so wrong after all. If it was wrong, it wouldn't feel like this. I don't want to stop—living, living, living. I don't want to slow down. I finally feel alive.

_The stadium arcadium  
A mirror to the moon  
I'm forming, I'm warming  
State of the art  
Until the clouds come crashing_

But nothing's the way it's supposed to be. You're perfect. Wrong, wrong, wrong. Nothing is under control. I thought it was, but it's not. I think I need you—wrong, wrong, wrong. I shouldn't need you, but I think I do. Is this what love is? Or is it want? Does it really matter which it is, as long as something's there? Nothing is under control.

_Stranger things have happened  
Both before and after noon  
I'm forming, I'm warming  
Pushing myself  
And no I don't mind asking now_

I think I'm in love with you—falling, falling, falling. I think that you are, too. Otherwise we wouldn't be here. Where the sun sets and rises as we are together, doing something we're not supposed to do—falling, falling, falling. We'll never hit the ground. If we do, neither of us will care. I think I'm in love with you.

_Alone inside my forest room  
And it's storming_

Because when we're together, it's twisting, twisting, twisting. It's braiding and weaving and dodging and turning. It's perfect. I never want to let go—twisting, twisting, twisting. My heart is full and my head is empty; only with you beside me. You know it, too, don't you? I never want to let go.

_I never thought I'd be in bloom  
But this is where I start_

And when you let go I'll be flying, flying, flying. I don't care what everyone thinks. The longer I'm with you the more I believe—flying, flying, flying. Like a witch on a broomstick the thoughts in my head just keep going round. And I don't think I want to let go anymore. Not like before. Not anymore. I don't care what everyone thinks.

_  
Derelict days and the stereo plays  
For the all night crowd  
That it cannot phase  
And I'm calling_

Maybe this'll never end. Do you want that? I think I do—filling, filling, filling. I think you make me full. You get me, right? You understand. You're it, I think. No, I'm sure. It's filling, filling, filling. I'm at the brim and I don't mind. I like the way it feels. I like the way you feel with me. You're it, I think.

_Tedious weeds that the media breeds  
But the animal gets what the animal needs  
And I'm sorry_

But what if this doesn't last? I'll be empty, empty, empty, and you'll just be a shadow that used to be. Or even worse, I won't forget. And then you'll be gone and there'll be nothing left to hide—empty, empty, empty. I wouldn't be able to have that. And there's a good chance that this won't last. I wouldn't be able to have that.

_And this is where I find  
Rays of dust that wrap around  
Your citizen_

But you hold me and my thoughts collide, collide, collide. And even if you destroy me, and there is nothing left, I'd rather have the memory to serve me through. I could write a song about your touch—collide, collide, collide. And you're mine. I'm yours, and I like it. I like that you can have me, and I don't have to hide it. I could write a song about your touch.

_Kind enough to disavow  
And this is where I stand_

I don't think this is the end. It can't be. Starting, starting, starting. I think I want to be with you. And this can't be the end—starting, starting, starting. It's only just begun. I could spend forever here, just still, wishing it would never stop. It doesn't have to. I don't think it will ever end. It's early, but I can tell. It's only just begun.


End file.
